


Vanilla Talk

by XavieraP



Series: How to Tame a Crow [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavieraP/pseuds/XavieraP
Summary: Surana在红崖堡做出的决定让Alistair和他之间爆发了一场争执。Zevran不得不扮演了安抚者的角色，他不知道自己是否做得足够好。





	Vanilla Talk

“我们得谈谈，就我们两个。”Alistair说，他语气里压抑着的某种东西让你抬起头来，但你能看见的就只有他的背影，法师被高大的圣骑士完全挡住了。你没有听见他的回答，你猜他点头了，因为他们很快就一前一后离开营地走向树林，并且没有走你和Leliana巡逻时踩出的那条小径。

圣骑士紧握的拳头让你警惕地站起来，看见了同样东西的Leliana小小地吸了口气，“你先跟上他们，”她说：“我去叫其他人。”

你点点头，悄无声息地缀在Alistair和法师后面进了树林。走出一段距离后你停下来，站在一棵大树后面听见Alistair用那种令人不安的语气说：“你杀了Connor。”他深深地吸气，也许是你的错觉，但你觉得他正在把牙齿咬得咯咯响，“他是Eamon领主唯一的儿子，他还是个孩子……你怎么能那么做？！”

“你也在那里，”Surana平静地回答：“你应该知道这是最好的选择。”

但这显然并不是最好的回答，因为Alistair立刻咄咄逼人地追问：“最好的？还是最快的？你说得对，我也在那里，而我看见的是你想都没想就决定杀死Connor！看在造物主的份上，哪怕是用血魔法呢？！你本可以让领主夫人，让Isodle牺牲自己来结束由她引起的那一切灾难，可是你……”

“我以为你厌恶血魔法，”法师不紧不慢地说，但你真不觉得这种从容能对情况有所帮助，“可就算你其实没那么反感它，风险仍然存在，我的意思是，进入影界杀死恶魔也需要时间，在此期间发生的事情是不可控的。另外，Isodle夫人对儿子的爱引发了那一切，是的，但她仍然是Eamon领主的妻子，而Connor……”

“Connor是他的儿子！”

“一个拥有法师天赋所以_不能_继承他的头衔与领地，并且已经被一个不怀好意的恶魔附身的儿子。”你不确定你是否听见了一声短促的冷笑，“相比较之下，一个没有理由再对Eamon领主下手，仍然年轻，可以生育第二个孩子的领主夫人是好得多的选……”

Alistair猛地抓住Surana的领口，几乎把相对他来说瘦小许多的精灵拽离地面，“别人的性命在你眼里到底是什么？！这个合算，那个不合算，这就是你看待他们的方式？！”

你将一柄没有淬毒的匕首和一只寒霜瓶分别勾入双手，并决定如果Morrigan还不赶到，那你就只能用比她还粗暴点的方式让圣骑士冷静下来了。

“总得有人这么做。”Surana冷冷地回答，你头痛地意识到最要紧的事情应该是让法师学会闭嘴而不是打晕Alistair，“回答我，Alistair，如果我让Jowan进行血魔法仪式，或者前往法环求援，然后在我们真正有所行动之前那个恶魔突然决定要杀了你的养父，我们接下来要怎么做？权贵之中谁还有那个能力并且愿意站出来面对Loghain？一个溺爱儿子的女人和一个骤然失去父亲的幼子能有什么用？哦对了，你要不要猜猜看Loghain会把谋杀Eamon领主的罪名安在谁身上？”

尽管这场私人对话的发展令你神经紧绷，你还是不可避免地为他们之间的针锋相对啧啧称奇。你见过Wynne是如何下意识地避开Alistair的眼睛，并且在他开口的时候略显紧张地抿嘴。你以为这是所有来自法环的法师都有的条件反射——面对圣殿骑士时下意识的退让甚至是恐惧，但这个毛病在Surana身上显然不存在。甚至，他看起来还挺习惯跟一个圣殿骑士对着干的。如果他在法环就是这样，那么难怪那个骑士指挥官看见他就死死地皱紧了眉头。

细微的脚步声从你背后传来，你转过头，看见Morrigan正跟在Leliana后面小心翼翼地踩着她踩过的地方，尽量不发出声音地走过来。

Leliana解释道：“Sten带Colt去打猎还没回来，Oghren喝醉了，Shale说她不感兴趣……”

Morrigan不耐烦地问：“他们打起来了吗？”

“还没，但我觉得你可以先准备好法术……”

就像是故意要跟你唱反调似的，在你转回头去观察情况时，你看见Alistair缓缓地松开了法师，而他脸上的神情只能用悲哀来形容，“……你从来都没真的喜欢过人类，对吗？我知道你从小就被人类从父母身边带走，你被人类看管着长大，你……厌恶我们，所以你才能那样轻易地权衡他们……Connor和Isodle的价值，因为我们的喜怒哀乐与生死在你眼里都不比一张纸更沉重。”圣殿骑士的声音苦涩极了，而他看着法师的眼神，啧，就算他下一秒就哭出来你也不会感到惊奇的，“你说的那些事……你也许是对的，但这是……这是错的。你得知道你袍子上的血不仅仅只是污渍，那是一个孩子的性命，他死了因为你不愿意尽全力去尝试。你可以继续说这是‘最好’的选择，但它不是，它只是对你而言最划算的……交易而已。”

法师没有说话。

Alistair看着他后退了一步，再一步，然后他转过身，一言不发地朝来时的方向离开了。

Leliana发出一声充满怜悯的叹息，你不知道她是在为谁叹气。Morrigan是第二个打算离开的人，你轻声叫住她，指了指Surana。

然而你今天一定是在某个时候踩了命运的裙摆，因为就在你指了他的下一秒，你听见法师用你听过最冰冷的声音说：“滚出来。”

Leliana反应很快地丢下一句“祝你好运”就转头轻巧地跑掉了，Morrigan看了你一眼，然后微笑着，变成了一群黄蜂。

你当然没敢伸手拦她。

好吧，好吧，既然命运决定要做个婊子，那么你也不是不能配合。你滚了出去，用你最迷人的笑容迎上Surana冰刀似的眼神。

_操你，Alistair，瞧你干的好事。_

你清了清嗓子，“晚上好，我亲爱的灰卫。”

你亲爱的灰卫看着你，用毫无起伏的声音说：“在奥兹玛的深坑通道里，我把火球打在一个叫Branka的女人脸上，不是因为她已经彻底疯了，而是因为她就是不愿意好好回答我的问题，一直自说自话还永远说不到我最关心的重点。”

你应该感到害怕，一个情绪不稳定的法师比一只被激怒的巨魔还危险，巨魔会捏爆你，但天知道一个法师能干出什么富有创意的事情来。你_真的_应该害怕，而不是好奇他生气的时候摸起来是不是更热并暗自庆幸自己穿着的是皮甲——它的分量足够确保它不会那么容易地被，嗯，顶起来。

“好的，呃，很抱歉我偷听了你们的谈话但是Alistair看起来很生气他毕竟是个圣殿骑士我觉得让你一个人跟他待着不是个好主意我不知道Leliana她们也会跟过来。”你飞快地说完，打量了一下他表情，谨慎地问：“所以你想谈谈吗？”

“如果你所谓的‘谈谈’是我们操一次的意思，那么滚远点，立刻。”法师听起来很恼火，但你却松了口气——他总算正常点儿了。

“别这么说，”你大着胆子向他走近一步，同时把惯有的轻佻暂时从声带中剔了出去，“我也可以是个很好的聆听者，保证会把手放在你视线范围内的那种。”

他没有说好，但也没有再次要求你滚或把一个火球砸到你脸上。可问题是你从没和任何一个情人做过这事，谈谈，说起来容易，你该从哪儿开始？

也许注视着你的命运又决定你其实还是挺讨人喜欢的——法师忽然瑟缩了一下，树叶在夜风里簌簌作响，而你想起来自己身上有一件宽大厚实的斗篷，这是离开红崖时Teagan让士兵拿给你们的红崖军制式外袍，对一个精灵来说它不太合身，但足够保暖。

你四下看了看，不意外地找到一个树桩——你们扎营时用的木头都是就地取材。你走过去坐下，向他张开了手臂，“来吧，亲爱的，来这里。你为什么瞪我？虽然承认这一点挺丢脸，但我的确没法强迫你做任何事，不是吗？”

几秒钟后他走过来，背对你坐进你怀里，用沉默赞同了你的话。

树桩不算特别大，但好在你们都是精灵，挤一挤也坐得下。你把袍子前襟内部的暗扣一个个扣好，将他和你自己完全包裹在了里面，“这就对啦，好孩子，暖和点了对吗？唉，你的手都冻硬了，我以为现在才刚入秋来着？费罗登可真够冷的……”

你轮流按摩他的每根手指，让它们恢复你记忆里的柔软和温度。他始终默不作声，但是坐下时紧绷的脊背逐渐软化下来，最后他伸长双腿，放低身体，完全靠在了你怀里。

他还是没有开口，你只好努力思索着有什么话题可以聊聊，这显然不是个谈起你过往经历的好时机，也不适合向他念那些暧昧的短诗。有那么一会儿你希望自己是Leliana，那个曾经是吟游诗人的丫头有一肚子的故事可以说到天明，不像你，回忆过去时最鲜明的那些记忆不是谋杀就是性交。

你翻弄着他的手指，又吸进一口冰冷的空气时你想起了安提瓦，你从未觉得她有那么美那么好直到你来到又糙又冷的费罗登……

你眨眨眼，发现自己找到话题了。

“我有跟你说起过我的家乡吗？”

他没有理你，于是你继续说了下去：“她的名字是安提瓦，我知道你在想什么，鼎鼎大名的‘安提瓦乌鸦’，是的是的她是暗杀者的温床，但她也是百花之都，是黄沙之中、里亚托湾畔的翡翠，而后两者，你必须得亲眼见过她才能真正明白那是什么意思。她还很温暖，尽管雨水经常造访，但在那儿你从来不会真的觉得冷，作为一个居住地来说，她可比费罗登要舒适得多了。”

你手中的手指忽然反过来捉住了你的手，“就算有一群暗杀者作为邻居？”他问。

你为这个天真的问题失笑，“每个国家都有暗杀者，只不过有些地方对这事更加开诚布公而已。如果你一定要知道，那么刺客与强盗之间有一条明确的界线，我们不会仅仅只是为了跑单而割开某人的喉咙。安提瓦里的每一家妓院都可以作证，乌鸦们一向是最慷慨的客人之一。所以你瞧，我们并不是最糟糕的邻居，只要你不是那种特别讨人喜欢的类型就好。”

“讨人喜欢又怎么了？”

“嗯姆姆姆姆……这么说吧，在安提瓦，每年都有那么些个……人，”你小心地避开了王室私生子这个词，“想要成为国王。他们达成目的的方式通常都是掀起内战，而要这么做就意味着他们得公共场合露面并且宣布自己是第某某顺位继承人，发表一番演讲之类的，接着……”

“他们会被刺杀？”

“只有讨人喜欢的那些会，”你耸了耸肩，“那些不讨人喜欢的倒是通常都能好好活着，而且有时候一不小心还真成了国王。”

短暂的沉默，然后他说：“听起来像是Alistair能做到的事。”那种令人不安的沉郁怒火又一次浮现在他的声音里，你由衷地希望自己不会成为第二个Branka，“他就是个不讨人喜欢的蠢货，并且还恰好是离王位最近的蠢货。操他的，我的选择有什么错？红崖现在安全了，不会再有谁死掉。他的养父有Wynne留在那里照看，接下来只要找到圣灰治好Eamon领主，我们就可以按计划去博瑞克利安森林找野精灵结盟……他是有什么毛病要为了一个跟他没有半点血缘关系的孩子跟我发疯？”

你没有立刻回答他，并且你也知道他并不是真的在询问你的意见。你大可以附和他情绪化的抱怨与指责，反正你确实从没喜欢过Alistair，但你很清楚这场争执必然会在不久后结束，你可不想因为你曾附和他骂过Alistair这种理由而失去邀请他进你帐篷的资格。

“我想Alistair只是太在乎那位先生了，”你小心地选择着词汇，“很明显Eamon领主对他来说是等同于父亲的存在，他肯定不想让他失望……”

Surana用一声尖锐的冷笑打断了你，“但他根本什么都不知道！他还想让我去法环求援呢，他不知道那座塔不是象牙塔，也忘记了圣殿骑士从来都不是心慈手软的烂好人。而在法环刚刚经历的那场噩梦之后，他得有多蠢才会觉得圣殿骑士或者法师会冒险去救一个被恶魔附身的人？如果我们去求援，他们只会直接杀死那个人，孩子与否不能改变什么，有一个领主父亲也不能，更何况那个领主父亲还不省人事。我们能得到的最好结果是他被转化成一个静默者，一个不会哭不会笑，甚至都不会害怕，就算被恶魔活生生撕碎也不知道要尖叫要反抗的人偶！这是他想看到的吗？他觉得让那个孩子变成静默者是一种仁慈？！就为了他能让他那个所谓的‘父亲’骄傲？！”

“我_救_了他！”

你一时无法确定他是在说谁，那个孩子，那位领主，又或者是Alistair。

“可他怎么敢说我……”法师咬了咬牙关，眼眶发红，细长的手指在你掌心颤抖，“他怎么敢说得好像那很容易似的？！”

你沉默地握紧他的手，一向灵巧的舌头在这时忽然干涩发僵。你从来都不觉得杀人是错误的，有罪或无辜，男人女人，老人小孩，他们对你来说都只是工作，甚至可以说是令人愉快的工作。这就是为什么你没法安慰他，因为对你来说那就是很容易。

他应该让你动手的，杀死无辜的人是你的工作，不是他的。但就像他从没想过要去法环找圣殿骑士，打着求助的名义让他们做他不想做的脏活一样，他不会命令，也不会允许你替他去杀死那个孩子。

你只好抱紧他，这是唯一一件你能做的事……

“咕——”他的肚子在漫长的等待之后终于忍无可忍地抗议起来。

……又或许不是？

“我猜你不想现在就回营地去？”

他摇了摇头，伴随着一声微弱的哽咽。

“那我们就不回去。”

你把一只手伸向腰间，解下了随身携带的小酒瓶和装干粮的布袋。你把酒瓶塞到他手里，空出手去拆干粮袋口的细绳。

斗篷前襟的扣子被解开了一个，一点吞咽声后他问你：“这是什么？”

“你送我的安提瓦白兰地，”你把撕开的肉干喂到他嘴边，他伸出舌头把它卷了进去，“这是鹿肉干，等下，我应该还有点果脯……”

吃掉大半你的库存之后他看起来好些了，又或许是酒精起了作用。他向你问起安提瓦，要求你继续说下去。你告诉他有一个长得很像国王的私生子成了安提瓦价格最高的男妓（他咕哝了一句你是不是买不起，你当做没听见）；你告诉他在安提瓦的法环里，法师们会在满月到来时聚集在塔顶赤身狂欢；你告诉他安提瓦的酒和女人都很好，但你最想念的是那里的皮革。

你一直说到他在你怀里睡着，之后的事情就简单多了，你把他抱回营地放进帐篷。给他盖上被子时Morrigan走进来，往他身上丢了一个你不认识的法术。

“一个好梦，仅此而已。”她解释道。

你松了口气，以为你总算是等来换班的了，“他喝了点酒，等会儿可能……等等，你去哪？”

“睡觉，”女巫冷淡地说：“怎么？”她的目光扫过你与沉睡的Surana，挑了挑眉毛，“哦好吧，我承认我跟他有过一段愉快的时光，并且我不介意再来几次，但那不代表我就愿意做他的保姆。”

“而我就愿意吗？”

Morrigan嗤笑了一声，“噢，我很抱歉，他一定是把你的脚冻在了原地所以你才不得不等到现在才回来，对不对？可怜的Zevran，你需要伤寒药吗？”

而她还说她从小在荒野里长大，你半恼火半好笑地想，那么她是跟谁学的这样牙尖嘴利？野狼吗？

“晚安，”女巫和善地说：“Nanny Zevran.”

你向她的背影做了你能想到的最粗鲁的手势。


End file.
